


My Medicine

by jonghyundroppedthesoap



Category: f(x)
Genre: Dressing Room, F/F, Flu, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Luna's English, One Shot, SMTOWN Concert, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyundroppedthesoap/pseuds/jonghyundroppedthesoap
Summary: Luna is feeling a little ill during the SMTOWN concert, but there’s always one thing that will make her feel better. Her medicine.





	My Medicine

Running a hand wearily through her brown locks, Luna sighed deeply, staring at her exhausted appearance in the dressing room mirror. She patted her bloated cheeks gently and took note of the dark marks beneath her eyes, groaning into open palms upon realizing how utterly _hopeless_ she looked. The first SMTOWN concert had passed by without any hitches the day before, but now that the second day had arrived, Luna felt worse than ever. She sniffled hopelessly and swiped a nearby tissue from the box, blowing her nose loudly and feeling more than relieved that she was the only one in her dressing room. Well, perhaps not for long.

“Sunyoung?” came a familiar voice, followed by a familiar face poking her head around the corner. “Man, you look terrible.”

Luna sniffled pathetically again and glared at Amber in the mirror’s reflection. “I already _know_ that. You don’t need to rub it in.”

Amber closed the door behind her and walked towards Luna, sitting in the chair beside her and taking a closer look at her face. “Still feeling sick then, babe?”

With a loud groan, Luna nodded and pressed her forehead against the cool, bench surface. “A little, yeah.”

Pursing her lips, Amber gently prodded Luna’s head up and twined their hands together, giving Luna’s a comforting squeeze. “You’ve gotta rest, Sunyoung. You worked so hard yesterday and rehearsals are over. Take a nap.”

Luna shook her head profusely. “No, no. I can’t. I just have to keep going, y’know? Record a bit of _Luna’s Alphabet_ , mingle around. I’ll be fine, trust me. The concert will be here before we know it.”

The older of the two frowned at this, and gently tucked a strand of hair away behind Luna’s ear. “I still think you should rest. It’ll make you feel better.”

Shaking her head, Luna was unyielding. “I’m not taking a nap, Amber. But if you’re seriously that eager to help…there is _one_ thing I know will make me feel better.” Her dopey frown turned into a mischievous smirk, eyes falling shamelessly to stare at Amber’s lips.

“Sunyoung…” Amber whined, looking over her shoulder uncertainly at the closed dressing room door. “Now’s not really the time.”

“But I’m sick.” responded Luna in slightly accented English, widening her eyes and looking at Amber sadly. “Not even one little kiss?”

Sighing deeply, Amber regarded Luna with fondness swimming in her eyes. “How can I resist when you’re acting this cute, huh?”

Luna beamed and comically wrapped her arms around Amber’s neck, giggling impishly to herself. “I love you, Amber.” she spoke, and the older girl was once again reminded of how much she adored Luna _and_ her English accent.

“And I love you, Sunyoung.”

She leant forward slightly so that she could feel Luna’s warm breath against her lips and closed her eyes, smiling softly as their noses bumped against each other. Amber just hoped that whatever Luna was sick with wasn’t contagious, however didn’t have time to ponder that thought for long. Their lips met tenderly in a sweet kiss, moving against each other in a slow, languid manner.

Luna sighed contentedly and moved her hands up to tug on Amber’s short soft locks, Amber taking the opportunity to glide her tongue against Luna’s tentatively. Their tongues battled and their lips clashed for dominance, the pace of their kiss steadily increasing as the heat in the room rose. Grinning, the younger of the two pressed against Amber eagerly, so close that she was practically sitting in her lap. Amber chuckled, and her hands travelled down to rest by the bottom of Luna’s back, slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt and dancing across her skin.

“Amber, that tickles.” Luna giggled, flinching away slightly. “And your hands are cold.”

“You’re laughing though. Does that mean you’re better?”

Gasping, Luna shook her head. “No, not yet.” And then her hands held Amber’s face firmly and crashed their lips together once again, taking pride in the low moan which escaped the tomboy’s throat. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Amber’s fingers began to tip toe up Luna’s spine, leaving gooseflesh in their wake and eliciting Luna to involuntarily shiver.

She hummed, and teasingly began to tug at the neckline of Amber’s shirt. “How long do we have until the stylists arrive?” she mumbled messily against Amber’s lips.

“Maybe ten minutes?” responded Amber, reconnecting their lips almost immediately after the words left her mouth.

Or it seemed, as the dressing room door creaked open slowly, apparently not. The two girls dived away just in time, straightening their clothes down desperately and fixing their hair as they sat back down in their own seats.

“Hey um…Amber and Luna? Your manager is looking for you. Something about a change in the _4 Walls_ choreography?” came the voice of Suho, followed by said man poking his head cautiously around the door corner.

Amber nodded softly, and shot Luna a hidden, disheartened expression. “Thanks Suho…We’ll be right out.”

“No worries. I’ll catch you guys later, alright?”

“See you around, Suho!” waved Luna, sighing in relief as the door closed behind him.

Upon Suho‘s departure, Luna and Amber regarded each other in disappointment, knowing quite well that the moment was more than over. However with the thought of someone walking in when they were in a more…risky position, it was safe to say that the two f(x) members felt more relief than anything. Luna smiled wistfully and rubbed Amber’s arm, reaching over to place one last, chaste peck against her girlfriend’s lips. “All better.” she giggled with an impish grin, before promptly standing up and trudging over to the door. “You coming?”

Amber grinned, staring at Luna with pure and unadulterated affection swimming in her gaze. “Yes, you goof. But just calm down a little. I don’t want you feeling sick again.”

Beaming, Luna shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Amber – I’ll be fine as long as you’re here.” She grinned, pecking Amber on the cheek once the older girl had made her way over.

“You’re my medicine, after all.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! There really isn't enough Lunber fics around.   
> Feel free to leave a comment, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
